


Slowly Then All At Once

by vividmemories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee Shops, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Singer Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividmemories/pseuds/vividmemories
Summary: Once chance meeting between College Student Keith Kogane and Famous Singer Lance McClain shouldn't have been enough to send both of them down intertwined paths.But it was.And neither of them saw it coming, how much one another would come to mean to them.





	Slowly Then All At Once

Keith groaned as he pushed through another crowd of people.

Somehow, he had lost Shiro already, who had taken off to find drinks with Adam the second the three of them stepped into the room. There were too many people, and although Keith had never been claustrophobic, in this moment he was thinking he might be.

As Keith moved through the swarm of bodies, some couples pressed so closely against one another to be able to talk. He had always hated parties, even detested them in his younger years, although it was no surprise Keith had found himself at a few. Only for the alcohol.

At last, Keith burst threw a final group of girls and came out on the other side. Searching the club, once more, Keith scoured the room for his brother and his fiancee.

Shiro had dragged him to here, for Lance McClain’s concert tour of his new album. Keith had heard a couple of his songs and liked them decently enough, but without Shiro’s endless nagging, this is not how Keith would have liked to spend his saturday night.

He had never been one for pop music, much more into alternative and punk. But he had to admit, although the music wasn’t great and far too much like everything else in the industry for Keith’s taste, Lance McClain had good voice.

Pushing himself out of doors, Keith breathed in the cold air with a sigh. He figured he’d walk around the block and by the time he got back, he’d be able to find Adam and Shiro before the concert started.

Keith pulled his jacket tighter around his frame as a particularly cold rush of air passed him. Continuing down the street, Keith watched as strangers hurried to and fro, with no wonder of where they were heading.

They were careless, Keith had always thought, careless people.

Keith, on the other hand, could never afford to be careless.

Not with his trust, or family, especially not with his money. Shiro and Keith was still struggling to put Keith through college and had been since Shiro took him in at age eight, after their mother had died, and his brother being barely eighteen.

As he rounded the corner, Keith wondered whether the had started. And how many girls, and boys, were fawning over Lance McClain at this very minute. Then, he wondered about Shiro and Adam, and how they deserved to have a night happily singing along to shitty pop songs.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts, Keith had even realized something bump into him.

Suddenly Keith was on the ground with a stranger hovered over him.

“Oh my god,” the stranger started. “I am so sorry. I was not looking where I was going and I am totally late… oh fuck. Are you okay?”

Keith stared up at the man almost on top of him, “I’m fine. Could you, ya know, get off of me.”

“Oh,” the stranger glanced down, as if just realizing he was still on top of Keith. “Of course, man. Just let me--” with that he repositioned his place on top of Keith, and slowly rose to a standing position.

The stranger stretched his hand to Keith, “Oh shit. I’m sorry. Let me help you up.”

Keith made no audible answer but reached up and took the man’s hand. He was pulled to his feet by the stranger, Keith stood and found himself drowning in blue eyes.

Drowning.

Drowning.

Drowning.

As Keith took in the rest of the stranger, who was seeming to hide himself further in his baseball cap. Keith searched for recognition, the face, the eyes, the freckles, the voice. 

Oh.

“Holy shit, you’re Lance McClain.”

The man laughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Uh, yeah I am. Are you a fan? I can sign an autograph or something.”

“Not a fan.” Keith replied with a shrug.

“What? You don’t like my music?” Lance asked, eyes downcast.

“You’re musics fine, not really my type but it’s not terrible. I’m just not obsessed with you. How could I? I don’t know you.” Keith answered.

“True, True. So you coming?” Lance said as he turned gesturing Keith to follow.

“What?” Keith asked in aghast.

“You said you don’t like me cause you don’t know me. So come to my concert and maybe by the end of it, you’ll like me.” Lance replied as if his plan made perfect sense.

“I already have a ticket to your concert. It’s not going to change--”

“So you are a fan!” Lance pumped his fist in the air.

“Still not a fan. My brother forced me to come. He,” Keith pushed some hair out of his face as he stared up at the popstar. “Is a fan.”

Lance grinned, “so there’s a chance?”

“Stop. You’re putting words in my mouth.”

“Would you rather I put something else in your mouth?” Lance said with a smirk.

Keith blushed at the comment, “um, ugh… no, mmmhmmm, no” Keith stuttered.

Lance laughed, “You’re cute when you blush.”

Keith blushed harder.

“Anyway,” Lance started walking towards the door that presumably led backstage, “I’ll see you in there, cutie” and threw a wink for good measure.

Keith ducked his head in embarrassment and shoved his hands into his pockets. He made his way back towards the front entrance of the building, trying to burn away the image of Lance McClain from his mind.

But rather, Keith found his body burning from the thought of it.

Burning.

Burning.

Burning.

Approaching the security guard, he showed him the stamp on his hand and walked back in. If it was possible, Keith thought it was more crowded with people than the place was before. He pushed his way through people, eyes searching for Shiro and Adam as he went.

Finally, he saw them standing in one corner, fingers locked and sharing a beer.

Keith walked towards the two, who seemed so lost in eachother, they might not have even noticed Keith had been gone.

Keith coughed to get their attention, “Hey.”

“Where were you? It’s been like 20 minutes.” Shiro said.

“Um… no where. Around here. Went outside, got some fresh air.” Keith responded.

“Okay anything else?” Adam added.

Keith flushed, “not really.”

He wasn’t sure why he didn’t mention to Shiro and Adam his encounter with Lance. Something about not telling them, keeping this thing between only him and Lance, made it more special. Keith shook that thought from his head, it’s not like him and Lance even had anything remotely special, just one conversation. And Keith knew, that’s all he’d ever have with Lance McClain.

Adam seemed to accept his answer, but Shiro still looked at him curiously. Keith averted his eyes from his brother and looked down at the floor, further confirming Shiro’s suspicions of Keith hiding something.

Fortunately, Shiro ignored Keith’s new behavior and instead turned towards Adam.

Shiro and Adam started talking loud enough to be heard by one another over the crowds’ chatter. Keith found it amusing to watch them shout at each other over the noise, and although they were yelling how they looked at each other so lovingly while doing it. 

Keith felt his heart constrict at the thought of being like that with someone.

As the crowd grew in anticipation of Lance, Keith could finally hear Shiro and Adam’s conversation.

“What song do you think he’ll play first?” Shiro asked.

“I’m not sure. But hopefully it’ll be good.” Adam responded.

“Everything he plays is good.” Keith scoffed at Shiro’s comment.

Keith piped in, “Most of his stuff is idiotic songs with no actual instruments to carry it. Not to mention the lyrics are ridiculous and likely to only be used because they’ll sell to his brand. His voice might be good, but it doesn’t excuse his songs being trash.” 

“Tell us how you really feel.” Adam said.

Keith felt slightly bad about what he had said, as he was remembering Lance’s wide smile and bright blue eyes from earlier. And Keith didn’t even really mean it, sure pop music wasn’t his favorite genre, but he knew Lance was talented. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to talk about Lance because then he’d have to think about Lance’s smile and eyes and tan skin and freckles. Fuck. he was doing it anyway.

Shiro and Adam continued talking alongside Keith’s wandering thoughts, which to his own dismain, had not left Lance. 

Keith shouldn’t be thinking of him, not after a two minute second conversion, but he couldn’t seem to get Lance out of his mind.

He tried to absorb himself back into Adam and Shiro’s conversation but still found himself glancing to the stage awaiting Lance McClain himself. It was stupid. He was stupid.

There was a lull in the chatter as people took the stage. 

None of them were Lance but they seemed to be his band as they were setting up their instruments with care. 

Plug into amps. Tune guitars. Short sound check.

The lights turned down as Lance walked on stage with a brilliant light radiating on to him. Lance, Keith thought, looked better in the stage light than he did outside. If Keith thought Lance was good-looking before, now he was drop-dead-gorgeous. 

Light seemed to frame his face like a halo, delicately shining on him. He had makeup on, with earth toned eyeshadows and eyeliner adorning his eyes and a rosy blush and highlighter on his cheeks. The only problem Keith had with the makeup, was there were no freckles evident on the boy, now covered with foundation. Keith glowered at that, but by far believed seeing him in light rather than the dismal light of the street at night was worth the small inconvenience. 

Lance seemed to be in search of something in the crowd. His eyes wandered aimlessly until they finally settled on Keith. Lance threw the other boy a wink and lazily grinned when he saw Keith’s ears turn red at the action.

Keith was mortified. 

Shiro was looking at him like he was insane while Adam laughed alongside him. They did not seem to realize the interaction that happened between Keith and the singer that caused his embarrassment.  
The crowds cheering waned as Lance took the microphone. But started up again the moment the music started.

Keith didn’t recognize the song, but evidently everyone did and were already swaying to the familiar beat and shouting in joy.

"No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed  
But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come  
One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong

But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that  
I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that  
I'm weak

Lance repeated into the chorus again and Keith was amazed at the other man. He was completely mesmerizing on the stage.  
The voice. The performance. The smile.  
It was like Lance knew exactly how to play a crowd. Knew exactly what each move of his hips would do to an audience. Would do to him.  
He moved his body in a positively sinful motion, then launched into the next verse.

They call me after dark, I don't want no part  
My habits, they hold me like a grudge  
I promise I won't budge  
One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong

He went into the chorus again, seemingly perfect in his element as he did so.  
His body moved with every rhythm, and with every beat his fan seemed more engaged. But Keith didn’t notice, he was too busy staring at the Lance, his eyes never leaving the other man.

We, we fall for that  
Wake up, we fall again  
We, we fall for that  
Can't wait to fall again  
One sip, bad for me  
One hit, bad for me  
One kiss, bad for me  
But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone  
I should stay strong  
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that  
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that

As the final beats played, Keith finally tore his eyes away from Lance. He turned to look at Shiro and Adam but they were a few feet to the side, dancing to the music comfortably in each other’s arms. Huh. 

After that, Lance played a few more songs.

They were all the same.

And yet, Keith eyes never left the man as he sang.

It was exhilarating.

Intoxicating.

The way Keith was utterly mesmerized with the man on stage. 

Completely lost in all his movements.

Lost.

Lost.

Lost.

Far too quick for Keith, the show ended. 

Lance exited the stage after waving a final goodbye to his fans.

Keith was sad to see him go.

But, damn, did he look good as he walked away.

Adam, Shiro, and Keith remained in the building for a while, the rush of people trying to leave around them. Keith was hesitant to leave, as if doing so would be closing a door. One that, he realized, was never really open to begin with.

With one last sad smile towards the stage, Keith turned around and did not look back.

He didn’t look back at the door or the streetlight or as they got in the car and drove by it one last time.

 

~

 

The next couple days passed in a blur.

Keith went to his classes. He worked. He ate dinner with Shiro and Adam.

He hung out with Pidge Holt, a family friend whom he had met because Shiro was best friends with her brother Matt and had been since middle school. 

Pidge, although three years younger, was Keith’s closest friend.

They worked together at Altea Brews, a local coffee shop near campus. They tended to work the same shifts, always joking and laughing during them.

During one of these shifts, Allura, their boss, had left the store on an errand and it was only Keith, Pidge, and Plaxum working at the time.

“Gremlin, come here will you?” Keith called from the front.

Pidge appeared by Keith sides a moment later and if Keith didn’t know her, he’d be wondering how she moved so quickly, “Yeah, Space Boy?”

Pidge had called him Space Boy ever since they met. They had even bonded over their love of space and cryptids. 

“Want to watch a new documentary this weekend? Netflix came out with a new one on mothman.” Keith said.

Pidge grinned, “Sure Space Boy. You and Mothman though, if I recall correctly you wanted to marry him at one point?

“In my defense, Mothman would be an amazing husband.” Keith groaned as Pidge let out a laugh.

They both got back to work in companionable silence. Plaxum, the other worker, would sometimes make conversation but most times her earbuds would be firmly planting in her ear. 

The shift slowed down around midday, the morning rush came and went. Afterwards there was a pleasant lack of customers so Keith was able to get some homework for his classes done. 

Plaxum left about halfway through Pidge’s and Keith’s shift, only to be replaced by Ryan Kinkade, a guy Keith had in a few of his classes.

Kinkade was quiet, always glued to his camera, but a nice guy. 

His friend, James Griffin however, was an asshole.

Keith wasn’t sure if they were friends or dating, he didn’t really care to ask. All he did know is that if they were something, there was no way in hell Griffin deserved him.

It’s not that Keith hates Griffins, they weren’t rivals or anything.

There was the one time where Keith punched Griffin when they were twelve in school for talking shit about his parents. That, he got a scolding from Shiro for. And then a high five from Adam.

Either way, Keith did not like Griffin. And Griffin didn’t like him so it didn’t really matter either way. 

Kinkade, Pidge, and Keith worked swiftly around each other, taking orders and making coffee quickly and efficiently.

The quaint coffee shop picked up again around 3:00, a lot of college students coming in after their morning and afternoon classes. A group of students were settled in one of the corner booths, studying quietly when Keith heard a chime signifying someone had come in.

A man had walked clad in sunglasses and a baseball cap. With him was another man, a big, friendly guy, wearing a green vest and yellow bandana over his orange attire. 

The shorter one walked up and took off his glasses to glance at Keith.

Blue.

“Lance McClain?” Keith asked, shocked.

“Cutie!” Lance responded cheerily.

Keith’s jaw dropped as he stared at the man in surprise, “You remember me?”

“How could I forgot a cutie like you?” He glanced down at his nametag. “Keith.”

“Ugh. Stop. Please stop.” Keith stammered, embarrassment evident on his features.

Lance grinned, “Aww. You’re so cute when you blush cutie.”  
Keith recovered from his embarrassment and glared at Lance, “Shut up. Now are you going to loiter or actually order something?” 

“Feisty,” Lance winked. “I like it.”

“Order. Now!” Keith barked, a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks.

“FineFineFine. A white chocolate mocha, a croissant, and your number.” Lance said with a cheeky grin.

Keith blanched, “My number?”

Lance grinned, “Yeah, Cutie. I’d love to take you out.” He said, leaning over the counter into Keith’s personal space.

“That’ll be $7.34.” Keith told him.

Lance handed over his credit card, and made sure his fingertips lingered on Keith’s hands for a minute during the transaction.

Keith ignored that, quickly swiped the card, gave it back to Lance, and turned around to start on the coffee. 

Lance, though, seemed content with the lack of response and leaned his elbows on the counter, casually humming as he waited.

Keith quickly made his drink, pointingly ignoring Pidge’s curious gaze. 

He then grabbed a croissant from the display case and handed both to Lance with a small smile. Lance took them with a grin, “Well I have a photoshoot in an hour, but it was nice seeing you Cutie. Until next time.” He said with a flourish.

Keith couldn’t even respond, his cheeks heated, and Lance took that as a win. He threw finger guns and a wink in Keith’s direction, and walked out of the store with the man he had come in with.

“What was that?” Pidge asked with a sly grin.

Keith groaned, letting his head fall slowly onto the counter with a thump, “I don’t even know.”

 

~

 

Lance did not come into the shop again for another week (not that Keith was waiting for it or anything). He was still adorning sunglasses, but his cap was switched out for a beanie.

Upon entering he shouted, “Cutie!” with a ecstatic smile.

Keith flushed, “What do you want?”

“Again. Your number. You didn’t give it to me last time.” Lance said with a smile, but Keith could see a flash of disappointment in his eyes.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Keith questioned.

“Not usually, no.” Lance responded.

“Anyway, same as last time?” Keith asked.

Lance’s face lit up with a genuine smile, “Aww. You remembered my usual.”

“Don’t think to much about it, Mr. McClain. It kind of is my job.” Keith said.

Lance winked, “Call me Lance. Or call me yours, whichever you prefer.”

“I’ll go with Lance.”

“Fine fine. But yeah, same as last time.”

“Coming up, Mr. McC--Lance I mean.” Keith said, a genuine smile peeking out from his lips, “It’ll be $7.34.”

Lance handed over the money and sat down at the counter to wait. 

Keith made his white chocolate mocha and grabbed his croissant, and placed them in front of the man. However, instead of leaving like Keith had thought, Lance just sunk deeper into the chair as he took a sip from the cup.

Lance glanced back up at Keith gaping, “What? I don’t have anywhere to be so I thought I’d let you enjoy my company.”

“A fan’s dream.” Keith said with a groan. “Too bad I’m not a fan.”

“Yeah, too bad.”

 

~

 

Somehow, this had become a regular occurance.

Keith went to his classes. He ate dinner with Shiro and Adam. He worked. And at least, twice a week, Lance came into the shop to see Keith.

Pidge hadn’t stopped giving him curious glances or making snide remarks after Lance left for the day, but Keith still had no idea what the hell was going on.

One thing he did know, was that he enjoyed talking to Lance.

Once Lance had dialed down the flirtatious comments, he was fun to talk to. He was more real than Keith thought a celebrity could be, and always found a way to make Keith laugh. His flirting didn’t stop completely, still asking Keith for his number literally every time they saw each other, but once Keith shot him down the first time, Lance usually didn’t ask again until his next time in the coffee shop.

He learned things about Lance. He learned important things such as his family and moving to U.S. from Cuba. But Keith also learned useless things about Lance, like his Hogwarts House and biggest pet peeve.

In return, Lance learned things about Keith. Like about his Astrophysics major and Adam and Shiro. He would listen as keith complained about his classes and Keith would listen as Lance did the same about the paparazzi.

Somehow, which Keith realizing, Lance had become a constant in his life.

 

~

 

Keith hadn’t seen Lance in three weeks. 

Sure, it didn’t seem like much time, but Keith could not help but wonder if he had done something wrong.

One minute, Lance was sitting in his usual spot behind the counter eyes crinkling at something Keith had said, the next it had been three weeks since they’ve even spoke or had even laid eyes on one another.

Keith had even resorted to something he swore he’d never do, stalking the internet to figure out where Lance was.

He seemed to be fine, posting selfies on his social media and doing interviews for buzzfeed (Keith may have watched his interview while interacting with kittens over 20 times, it’s not his fault Lance and the cats are fucking adorable). But still, Keith had no idea why Lance hadn’t been into the coffee shop.

It was in this casual stocking that Keith came across a tabloid picture. It was of Lance and a blonde girl staring at eye other with lovestruck looks in their eyes. Has Lance McClain and ex-girlfriend Nyma Banks gotten back together? 

Keith felt his heart clam up in his chest and his fill with tears.

He blinked them away.

Breaking.

Breaking.

Breaking.

He knew this was a bad idea going in, he shouldn’t have fell for Lance. Not when Lance could have anyone he wanted, and evidently didn’t want Keith. He just wanted a challenge, someone to mess with just because he could. Then leave after Keith thought they were getting somewhere, and go with the next pretty girl who came along. 

It’s sad.

In that moment, Keith wanted nothing more than to hate Lance McClain.

But he couldn’t.

Not when he could still see in vivid colors, the curve of Lance’s smile and his laugh and his damn freckles. 

And it's funny because Keith didn’t even realize how deep he had fallen for the other man. 

He figured it was fleeting, an attraction but nothing more, yet somehow Keith’s defenses had been shot down and left his heart completely defenceless in the center of an empty castle. He had always had walls, giant barriers that no one seemed to penetrate. Keith was content with his small circle of friends and loved ones, he hadn’t thought he needed someone intimate in his life. But staring down at the tabloid, he realized he had missed it.

He wanted that with Lance.

And that realization, scared him.

~

He called in sick to work the next day. 

And the day after that.

He missed his classes, holding himself up in his shitty apartment so no one would see how wrecked he was.

Pidge and Shiro both called, text, and left numerous of voicemails but Keith couldn’t even pick up the phone. He just ate microwave ramen and watched various cryptid documentaries off of Netflix. 

It was around 3:00 PM when the door burst open and Shiro entered Keith’s apartment, taking in the sight of Keith buried under seven layers of covers, his hair a mess and looking like he hasn’t showered in days.

Keith groaned his brother, “What do you want?”

“You haven’t called in two days Keith. Two days. I had to find out from Matt who found out from Pidge that you haven’t been to work either. I thought you were sick but you usually call me. So what is going on? Why haven’t you responded to me or anyone?” Shiro asked, with concern lacing his voice.

Keith buried himself deeper in the blankets, “Nothing.”

“That’s not nothing. What happened Keith? Is it school?”

“No Shiro.”

“Work?”

Keith shook his head.

“A boy?”

No response.

“Oh.” Shiro moved to sit down on the couch and drew Keith nearer to him, “Who is it? Do I need to kick his ass?”

Keith gave no indication of whether he wanted Shiro to actually do that, and instead stared down at the ground, his eyes red and puffy as if he had been crying. Shiro signed and pulled Keith close in a hug, “I’m sorry, buddy. I know you’re hurting right now but it will get better. I know you must have felt something pretty strong for him if you missed work.”

Keith nodded numbly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shiro asked hesitantly.

Keith shook his head.

He didn’t even want to think about Lance much less tell another person. 

“How about we watch something?” Shiro said. 

That was the end of that conversation. They resumed the documentary Keith was watching and Shiro just sat next to him as they watched. Thankfully, Shiro didn’t ask anymore questions. Keith couldn’t even imagine Shiro’s response to the guy being Lance McClain. He wasn’t sure he wanted anyone to know. 

It was too embarrassing for Keith being so upset over something that didn’t even happen. A maybe. An almost.

But was it even that, Keith questioned. Did Lance ever actually want Keith or did he just like to flirt? Keith didn’t know. He didn’t want to know.

 

~

 

The next day Keith went back to class.

He sat through Coran’s lecture. Pidge, who was in that class with him, was sending him expecting glances the entire class.

Keith ignored them.

He tried to bolt the second class got over, but Pidge had already grabbed onto his arm and pulled him with her out of the classroom.

“Spill.” Pidge said the second they were out of the building.

Keith sighed, “It’s nothing, okay?”

“That was not nothing. You never miss class. I don’t think I’ve seen you miss work since last year when you had the flu and Shiro forcibly kept you on the couch that entire week. So what happened Space Boy?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does if it made you this upset?”

“Just drop it?” Keith shouted angrily. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Don’t yell at me. I know that you don’t want to talk about it but you have to.” Pidge responded. “Is it about Lance?”

Keith glowered at Pidge but then calmed down, “Can we please not talk about it?”

“Fine Space Boy. Only for you.”

 

~

 

Things had gotten relatively back to normal.

Pidge and Shiro didn’t push, and Keith was grateful for that.

He went back to classes and work, and sometimes had dinner at Matt and Shiro’s.

Things were looking up.

It’s been a month and a half since Keith had seen Lance. He doesn’t stalk his instagram and hasn’t watched that Buzzfeed video since he saw that tabloid of Lance and that one girl.

Keith wonders if they’re happy together, bitterness invading his thoughts. But the second it enters, Keith forces it back down and distracts himself with something.

He knows he shouldn’t be this hung up on a guy he hasn’t seen in a month and a half. A man he had only talked to for three months before that. But still, that pain hasn't subsided completely and was still a dull ache in his chest.

It has, however, gotten easier.

He doesn’t think of Lance when he makes a white chocolate mocha anymore or as he grabs a croissant. Or when he sees sunglasses and baseball caps on people in the street, he doesn’t automatically think fondly of Lance’s atrocious disguise.

There’s some things, no matter how much time has past, that still, without fail, remind him.

The color blue.

Freckles.

Sea Salt.

Music.

But then, the moment pases, and Keith goes back to his daily life.

It’s a hindrance Keith has learned to live with.

He goes about his day. He goes to class. He works. Has dinner with Adam and Shiro. He tries desperately not to think of Lance.

Sometimes it works.

Other times, his mind can’t seem to stray from memories of Lance.

Lance at the concert, seemingly singing directly to him.

Across the counter, telling ridiculous stories.

Keith blinks, lets the memory wash over him.

 

~

 

It’s a wednesday, dreary and rainy, when he finally sees Lance again.

Lance walks into the cafe, free of his sunglasses and cap, completely drenched in rain.

Keith stands stunned behind the counter. 

Lance smiles nervously, wringing his hands, as he walks towards Keith.

Keith forces a smile on his face, “What can I get you, Sir?”

Lance’s eyes soften, “Keith? Can we talk”

Keith ignores him, “What would you like?”

“Um.” Lance says but doesn’t push. “A white chocolate mocha and a croissant.”

Lance hands a twenty and mutters, “Keep the change.”

Keith, not bothering to respond, turns around numbly to start on the order.

He does so in record time, hands Lance his coffee and croissant then freezes out his pleading eyes. Lance doesn’t try to initiate another conversation, just sits in his usual seat across the counter and silently takes a sip of his coffee. 

Keith retreats to the breakroom and asks Pidge to cover the front for a minute.

When he finally returns, Lance is gone.

 

~

 

Lance comes back the next day.

And the next.

Patiently waiting for Keith to talk to him.

Keith doesn’t until two weeks later when he just asks a broken, “Why?” as Lance takes a bite of his croissant.

Lance looks up with a hopeful smile, “Please come sit and I’ll explain everything I promise.”

Keith nods, tells Pidge he’s taking his break and takes a seat next to Lance.  
Lance takes a breath, “Let me first say I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to ghost you or anything. I mean I did, but I didn’t want to.”

“Then why Lance? What was the fucking point of coming into this shop everyday and talk to me, just to up and leave once you got board. What the fuck Lance? Do you realize how fucked up that is.” Keith shouted angrily.

“I didn’t get bored with you, Keith. I just… will you let me explain? I know you don’t owe me anything but I want to explain it to you. You might not forgive me. I doubt you will. But you deserve an explanation.”

“Fine. Explain it to me.”

“I really really like you Keith. I came into this coffee shop everyday and got to know you more, and everything I learned made me like you more. I like how much you care. How you have been through so much shit but you still haven’t lost the capacity to love. I see it in the way you talk about your brother. You’re so brave, Keith. Braver than I am. The truth is I’m an idiot. It’s not an excuse but we got to know each other and I started to like you so much, and I got scared so I left. Then my ex-girlfriend, Nyma, came back into my life. She, god, she wrecked me. Made me think I was incapable of being loved. Of loving someone. And so just as I was so scared over my feelings for you, she came back into my life and destroyed everything. She made me feel like I was worthless, the amount of times she cheated on me and led me to believe it was my fault. And so, her coming back after that, just made me so fucking scared Keith. She fucked me up so bad when we were dating, that was the darkest point of my life. And I thought I wouldn’t recover from that. Then I met you. And you are like the fucking sun Keith, you are so bright and beautiful and just talking to you makes me feel like I’m worth something. I didn’t mean to make such a mess of this, I didn’t mean for you to think I didn’t care. I did. I do. I care so much about you Keith, so fucking much.” Lance said, his voice breaking.

Keith looks at Lance, “Thank you for telling me.”

Lance nods and gets up, walking towards the door.

“Lance?” Keith asks as Lance turns back towards him, “See you tomorrow?”

 

~

It takes time.

They don’t just fall back to exactly where they were before.

But they both come back.

They get to know each other again, memorizing the other in ways they hadn’t before.

They relearn each other, but then learn new things as well.

They linger, smiles before leaving, touches between one another.

It’s slow.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

They come together slowly in each unspoken feeling, each timid glance, then all at once in a whirlwind.

**Author's Note:**

> Song:  
> Weak by AJR


End file.
